


OVER THE FOREST

by Shiraasan



Category: Gravity Falls, monster falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Animalistic, Blood, Boys' Love, Deerpper Pines, Español | Spanish, Gay Sex, Gore, Hectorgon - Freeform, M/M, Violence, monster falls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraasan/pseuds/Shiraasan
Summary: En lo más profundo del bosque, se esconde una parte alejada del entendimiento humano, donde los monstruos y criaturas mitológicas habitan y donde dos enemigos naturales llegaran a encontrarse, aunque quizás llamar amor a ese sentimiento que nace entre ambos sea precipitado.
***Esta obra esta dedicada a Lovi //3 ***
Concreción: Esta es una historia basada en uno de los AU (Universos alternos) de Gravity Falls, específicamente el de "Monster Falls" donde los personajes principales ahora toman la forma de monstruos que viven dentro del bosque. Bill Cipher en lugar de ser un demonio, en este universo es un cazador humano que persigue a los monstruos. Es uno de los AU más conocidos, así que se puede incluso buscar más información fuera del Fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi/gifts).



CAPITULO 1  
El rebaño tardó poco en alcanzar la explanada donde pastarían los próximos minutos antes de regresar a la seguridad de las profundidades del bosque. Debían comer rápido, pues de alguna manera sabían que allí estaban más expuestos al peligro de los depredadores. El pequeño conjunto de siete ciervos comenzó a pastar mientras el de mayor cornamenta levantaba de vez en cuando el hocico de la hierba para mirar alrededor, asegurándose de que nada los sorprendía. Aunque en ese instante sus orejas estaban alzadas, expectantes al igual que sus patas que echarían a correr al menor indicio de problemas.

El bosque estaba si cabía incluso más quieto de lo que acostumbraba, no había sonido de aves y eso era un indicativo más para que aquellos nobles animales se apresuraran en su tarea. Debían buscar refugio, el aire olía a humedad y el cielo estaba encapotado. Debían regresar rápido para buscar un cobijo de la tormenta que estaba a punto de caer. Las primeras gotas ya comenzaban a hacerse notar cuando un pequeño cervatillo se coló entre las piernas de una de las ciervas y salió corriendo por la planicie, llevándose de la hembra un pequeño mugido. 

Tan solo que aquel cervatillo no era un animal cualquiera, pues a pesar de que sus patas dejaban las mismas huellas que sus congéneres, su forma distaba de ser completamente exacta para sorpresa de los cazadores que contemplaban en ese momento ocultos tras la hojarasca. Pues bien, lo que contemplaban en ese instante era una especie de híbrido de humano y ciervo, que paseaba por la pradera tomando dientes de león, los cuales amontonaba en sus brazos humanos, formando una especie de ramillete amarillo. 

El cervitauro siguió recolectando la preciada flor hasta que notó un fuerte siseo seguido de un grito de completo pavor salir de alrededor. El rebaño no tardó en salir corriendo, seguido a pasos más lentos de la misteriosa criatura, que en su prisas trastabilló con sus patas, hiriéndose al caer de bruces en el suelo. Un segundo grito y un disparo se escuchó. Apresurado intentó recoger las flores y salir de nuevo corriendo, pero al ver como los arbustos se agitaban decidió salir huyendo como buenamente pudo tras abandonar su recolección. 

Solo alcanzó a ver escasamente al chico rubio que salió arrastrándose de entre la hojarasca, huyendo quizás de un monstruo más temible de lo que la inocente bestia medio humana le había parecido. No se quedo para ver su suerte, ni para enfrentar su arma. Simplemente salió de allí lo más rápido que su pata herida le permitió.


	2. Chapter 2

Su garganta comenzaba a quemar y la leve raspadura de su pata le molestaba lo suficiente como para que cada vez que avanzara, se viera obligado a cojear a causa de esta. Aún así intentaba alejarse de la zona lo más rápido que podía. En pocos segundos la lluvia había comenzado a caer: dolorosa, fuerte, y el cielo parecía propiciar la caída de su furia en forma de relámpagos. 

Solo cuando intuyó que ya había puesto una distancia prudencial de la planicie se fue deteniendo, hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron a situarse bajo las ramas de un pino, actitud nada segura si venía tormenta. Pero al menos así no tendría que enfrentar la lluvia durante los siguientes minutos. 

Su cabello estaba completamente empapado, pegándose a su cara de una manera que si su hermana lo hubiera visto en ese instante se habría reído de él. Aunque al menos así podía verse el leve nacimiento de las astas que habían comenzado a formarse en su cabeza, de las cuales se sentía orgulloso, pues aquello era síntoma de que ya comenzaba a convertirse en adulto y que en pocos años exhibiría una hermosa cornamenta como la de los machos del rebaño con los que tendía a juntarse.

Sus orejas, aquellas que también pertenecían a su familiar animal le pesaban tanto en ese instante que caían  igual que su cabello, lo que le confería cierto aire entristecido a su expresión. Más allá de su cintura se formaba la grupa y las cuatro patas de ciervo sobre las que ahora estaba tumbado. Como siempre se sentía más expuesto por la zona donde estaba su piel humana, que por aquella que cubría el suave pelaje marrón.

En lugar de preocuparse por curar su herida o tan si quiera prestarle atención, el chico cervitauro estaba más pendiente de sus propios pensamientos. En ese instante no se sentía espantado u horrorizado como su rápida huida revelaba, sino que en lugar de ello notaba una especie de emoción que difícilmente podría ubicar. Después de todo había visto un humano... ¡Un humano! Era la primera vez que encaraba uno, había sido apenas un leve vistazo pero no quedaba duda de que aquel rubio que se había arrastrado fuera de los matorrales era de aquella especie. 

No sabía muy bien como sentirse, notaba el corazón acelerado pero no sabía si se debía a causa de la emoción del descubrimiento o por otro lado (motivo más razonable) era por que básicamente había corrido toda la distancia hasta allí sin detenerse. 

Pero es que había visto un humano... Dipper se llevó ambas manos al rostro, restregándoselo para asegurarse de que permanecía despierto. Como si el leve dolor en su pata no fuera prueba más que suficiente. Pero de nuevo, ¡un humano! Simplemente creía que esos seres no existían, que eran un invento del viejo Stan para llenar con esas horribles figuras de cera, maniquíes y artilugios “humanos” la cabaña abandonada del bosque donde vivían. Que formaba algo así como una casa del terror para los monstruos de aquella parte del bosque que se hacía llamar Monster Fall. 

Y sin embargo ¡EXISTÍAN! Acababa de ver uno, no muy bien pero acababa de verlo sin lugar a dudas y no era un simple humano, no, había reconocido el arma y su posición agazapada. Recordaba perfectamente como llamaban a esa clase de humanos en el diario que semanas antes había encontrado enterrado al pie de un árbol, aquel no era otra cosa que un cazador y ahora si fue cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. 

Un cazador... recordaba perfectamente aquella clase, pues la página estaba llena de precauciones que iban desde “Nunca los creas” hasta “Increíblemente peligrosos” Es por ello que cierta sensación de respeto le venía por su descubrimiento. Ni si quiera podría estar cerca, aquella arma que cargaba según el diario estaba hecha para matar monstruos... Otro escalofrío le recorrió, lo que le obligó a encogerse más contra sí mismo. ¿Cuán cerca había estado de la muerte mientras pastaba?

Se estremeció... siendo completamente consciente del peligro al que se había expuesto. Peligro al que ahora a todos amenazaba. Debía avisar a Mabel y a su tío Stan y a todo el mundo... Ahora tenía pruebas, ahora ellos... seguirían sin creerle... La emoción repentina que había nacido en él fue apagándose poco a poco. Ya nadie le había creído cuando encontró el diario, él mismo tampoco lo creía hasta aquella misma mañana. 

Primero necesitaba pruebas, luego podría mostrarlas a todo el mundo y no les quedaría de otra que creerle y ponerse alerta. 

Con esta emoción salió de debajo del árbol, irguiéndose. Tan solo para notar el dolor en su pata y quejarse con un mugido por ello. Bueno, visto lo visto tendría que aplazar, aunque lo odiase, su búsqueda de pruebas para cuando su herida estuviera mejor y el tiempo amainara. No había manera de que se enfrentara con un humano con una pata herida, por muy leve que fuera esta. 

Lo primero era lo primero.  
Debía regresar a casa a curar su pata y prepararse para regresar a aquel claro.

Entró en la perdida cabaña adelantando su pezuña sana por la puerta. No es que fuera tarde ni nada, pero no quería que en ese momento ninguno de su familia le hiciera muchas preguntas. Si decía lo que acababa de pasar en el claro... bueno, seguro que no lo dejaban salir en una temporada  porque “Aún era  muy pequeño” a pesar de que estaba a punto de cumplir trece.

Claro, que por otro lado nadie creería que había visto humanos y mucho menos que estos eran cazadores. Eso era justo lo que quería demostrar. 

Pero si contaba la historia tal y como había pasado, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su tío abuelo y al resto de adultos para saber que sacarían rápidas deducciones como “Hay un monstruo peligroso en el bosque” y “Tenemos que proteger a los niños” Solo su hermana y posiblemente Soos le creerían y aún no estaba seguro de querer meter a  ninguno de ellos en esto. 

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿y si de verdad había un monstruo peligroso? Es decir... Algo había atacado a esos humanos o quizás se habían atacado entre sí, pero recordaba haber escuchado un inconfundible siseo que lo alertó a él y al rebaño de que había un peligro cercano. 

Igual podía preguntarle al resto de ciervos, pero estos no eran muy inteligentes y seguro que tampoco le dirían nada que él no supiera.

\- Hola Dipdip.

Sentía que un punto más en su investigación sería averiguar si bien los humanos se habían atacado entre ellos y averiguar de ser así el motivo, cosa difícil pues solo disponía de la información del diario encontrado. O si bien habían sido atacados por sorpresa por otro monstruo que si se daba este caso tendría que averiguar que monstruo, si había motivo u si quiera si el monstruo suponía una amenaza no solo para los humanos sino también para él y el resto de habitantes del bosque. 

\- ¡DIPPER!

Paró en seco, demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que su hermana melliza lo había estado llamando durante un rato. 

Mabel ya estaba tumbada en su “cama” si se podía llamar así a la pequeña piscina hinchable que la mantenía hidratada cuando estaba en casa. Recibió de esta un alegre chapoteo con su aleta cuando finalmente se giró para mirarla, obteniendo una amplia sonrisa.

\- Mabel escucha...

Se apresuró por instinto a contar lo que había sucedido, recordando que era mejor guardárselo por el momento. No es como si fuera a mentirle, sabía cuánto odiaba su melliza aquello. Pero era mejor así. Si se lo contaba seguro que Mabel querría ayudarle a investigar y lo cierto es que no sabía cuan peligroso podría ser llevar a su hermana hasta la escena del “suceso” 

Como sirena en los medios acuáticos era la mejor: rápida, feroz y fuerte. Pero en tierra firme, bueno, tendría que cargarla en su grupa a cualquier lugar al que fuera, sin contar con que debía estar pendiente de hidratarla cada cierto tiempo y si había un monstruo peligroso o cazadores, no sería conveniente estar con alguien que en tierra firme era tan vulnerable. 

Se mordió el labio pensativo.

\- ... Me caí en el claro y me he hecho daño en la pata. -señaló la raspadura que demostraba aquello.

\- Oh Dipper ¿estás bien? -se llevó Mabel ambas manos a su cara de manera melodramática, adelantando el cuerpo sobre la superficie plástica, derramando con ello parte del contenido de la piscina al suelo de madera.- ¿Te duele? - acercó su pata para que la viera mejor. - Vaya, pero si no es nada -restó importancia al comprobar la raspadura.- Pensé que tendrías un hueso salido o algo así -río- Eres un quejica.

\- Sí, sí, como sea… ¿Dónde guardas “eso”?

\- Tío abuelo Stan lo puso debajo de la alacena. 

Dipper hizo un mohín asqueado, pues en esa casa era precisamente el que menos disfrutaba tomando la “Medicina” pero tampoco se podía quejar. Para algo efectivo que tenían, fue lento hasta la cocina. Sacando de allí el pequeño frasco rojo y vertiendo una gota de su contenido directamente en su lengua. 

Se estremeció de asco al tragar y notar el metálico sabor de la sangre de su hermana. Aunque el efecto fue instantáneo. La costra que había formado la raspadura se cayó al mismo tiempo que el dolor desaparecía. Y el suave bello comenzó de nuevo a cubrir la zona, movió un par de veces la pata para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. 

Después de todo Mabel era una sirena y todo el mundo sabía que la sangre de las sirenas podía devolver la salud y curar cualquier herida, sin contar que si alguien comía de su carne ganaría la inmortalidad. Pero eso era algo que definitivamente nunca permitiría que pasara. 

Por su parte como cervitauro... no tenía nada de lo que presumir.

\- ¿Mejor? -se escuchó la voz de su hermana preguntar desde la otra habitación.

\- Perfecta -regresó a su lado moviendo la pata para mostrarle que estaba bien, obteniendo una amplia sonrisa de ella.

\- Pero que despistado eres. ¿Cómo has podido caerte? -por toda respuesta Dipper se encogió de hombros.

\- Voy por una toalla para secarme -intentó desviar el tema antes de que su hermana siguiera preguntando sobre el tema, si insistía mucho acabaría sonsacándoselo todo, la conocía.

\- Podrías aprovechar que estas empapado y darte un chapuzón conmigo -sugirió volviéndose a estirar para coger en esta ocasión un ovillo de lana y continuar así tejiendo el jersey nuevo que se estaba haciendo. 

\- La próxima vez...

Utilizó la escusa de la toalla para ir en busca del diario. Normalmente solía leerlo en el dormitorio  con su hermana, pero en esta ocasión prefirió refugiarse en la soledad para buscar la información que ya había ojeado cientos de veces. 

No había ninguna pista sobre cómo tratar con los cazadores, las páginas que hablaban de ellos simplemente hacían alusión a ellos como “Fríos asesinos que matan por placer” Para alguien que era eminentemente herbívoro cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionado con la sangre le revolvía los estómagos. La página estaba llena de precauciones y avisos de peligro. Su índice se paró en el lugar donde se leía en letras grandes la palabra “trofeo” y no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

“En el mejor de los casos los cazadores de monstruos convierten a estos en monstruos disecados que exhiben en sus paredes” Dipper leyó en voz alta:

\- En el mejor de los casos...

Si ese era el mejor de los casos no quería ni imaginarse cual sería el peor. Pero desde luego no quería averiguarlo, lo cual era contraproducente ya que iba a ir en su busca. Debía darse un aplauso por correr semejante riesgo el solo... pero de verdad que en esta ocasión no podría meter a nadie más hasta no tener algo más consistente que lo apoyase. 

\- ¿Qué haces ahí Dipper que no andas trabajando? -le sorprendió su tío abuelo Stan, lo que lo obligo a cerrar de golpe el libro y esconderlo bajo su cuerpo.

\- Nada, solo leía... -se giró para verlo, la gárgola le contemplaba con gesto pétreo, lo que era normal ya que estaba hecho de piedra. 

\- Creí decirte que una vez terminaras de ir con ese grupo de ciervos...

\- Rebaño, Stan, se le dice rebaño -se molestó en corregir pues le molestaba no ser tomado en serio por su tío abuelo.

\- Lo que sea -restó importancia- Creí decirte que fueras a barrer el suelo ¿Lo has barrido?

\- No, pero...

\- No hay peros que valgan, Dipper ve a barrer el suelo, esto puede llenarse en cualquier momento de monstruos y no pueden pisar la cabaña estando el suelo como esta.

\- Si anda lloviendo...

\- Más motivo. Ve haz lo que te he dicho chico.

Avisó la gárgola antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Dipper aguantó solo un poco las ganas de seguir contestándole, pero decidió obedecer por el momento. Por una vez en su vida le gustaría saber por qué su tío abuelo Stan siempre la tomaba con él. Debía odiarle, definitivamente debía odiarle.

Suspiró tras mirar el diario que tenía en brazos, tendría que dejar su investigación por el momento. Al día siguiente una vez amaneciera regresaría al claro para ver si encontraba alguna pista que lo guiase a demostrar que los humanos existían.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba muy emocionado, si todo lo que ponía en ese diario era cierto... eso significaba ¡Qué todos los monstruos corrían un grave peligro! Debía apresurarse.

\- ¡Dipper! ¡No escuchó esas pezuñitas tuyas barrer! -le regañó Stan desde la otra habitación.

Gruñó molesto corriendo a tomar la escoba.

\- ¡Ya voy!


	3. Chapter 3

A lo largo del bosque se podían seguir las huellas de unas pequeñas pezuñas que se hendían profundamente en el mismo. La tormenta de la noche anterior había convertido todo el terreno en algo de extremos intransitables y ni si quiera la hojarasca servía de ayuda para asentar un campo tan fangoso. Como resultado el joven al que habían recomendado aquella mañana no salir de casa veía atascadas sus patas a cada paso que daba, volviendo su avance lento y pesado. 

Dipper mugió disgustado tras alzar su pata de entre el fango, provocando que este salpicara alrededor. Personalmente no tenía nada en contra de la lluvia ni del barro pero tenía que reconocer que notar constantemente las patas pringosas y húmedas le disgustaba aunque al parecer no lo suficiente como para dar marcha atrás y regresar a la cabaña del bosque donde vivía. 

Casi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, como prueba de ello se podían ver las pesadas bolsas de cansancio que se formaban bajo su mirada castaña. Tenía los labios resecos y acartonados por un constante maltrato al mordérselos de puro nerviosismo. 

Y es que, en contra de lo que había pretendido, no había encontrado ninguna solución que eliminara el bolo de emociones causada por lo que el día anterior había contemplado. Casi parecía mentira, de haberse ido a dormir esa noche como debía incluso habría llegado a pensar que todo era producto de un sueño. Pero como ese caso no se había dado, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que lo que había visto era fruto de la realidad.

Para momentos como estos era para lo que más necesitaba a su melliza. No importaba la situación o el peligro, Mabel siempre sabía portar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y ver el lado bueno de las cosas. 

En cambio el cervitauro no paraba de verlo todo desde un punto de vista más negativo. Aquella noche había repasado decenas de veces las páginas que hablaban sobre el cazador, buscando algo, lo que fuera que le diera nuevas pistas sobre tal ser. "Los humanos no existen Dipper" es algo que el tío Stan le repetía constantemente y sin embargo allí estaba el preadolescente buscando pistas que confirmasen no solo que su tío abuelo se equivocaba sino que además todos estaban en un gran peligro y debían escucharle. 

Mentiría si no reconociera que a cada paso que daba se sentía más y más asustado. No sabía con que se iba a encontrar una vez regresará al claro. Sin embargo su curiosidad, así como la búsqueda de la verdad le impedían que diera media vuelta.  

Finalmente logró acortar la distancia que lo separaba del final de la espesura. Pequeños rayos de sol se abrían paso a través de las frondosas ramas. Con un nudo en el pecho y las patas temblorosas finalmente cruzó los matorrales y entró en el prado. Nunca antes se había sentido tan expuesto como en ese momento y aquel instinto animal del que era portador le gritaba que se alejara a trote lo más rápido de allí. En contra de este se obligó a avanzar con pasos tensos. 

Todo estaba mortalmente vacío y sobre el claro pesaba un silencio que no parecía presagiar nada bueno. 

La tormenta había borrado cualquier pista que pudiera encontrar, sus pasos lo llevaron a donde el día anterior los había visto escondidos antes de que fueran atacados por a saber qué, (algo de lo que también debía cuidarse) Con el corazón en un puño desveló el matorral. Dentro no había nada. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado al mismo tiempo que aliviado, tampoco habría sabido cómo reaccionar si allí de verdad se hubiera encontrado a un humano agazapado.

Más confiado continuó su búsqueda, no por ello relajándose pues seguía alerta a cualquier sonido y su cabeza viraba en dirección de la menor perturbación del entorno. 

Allí el día anterior había visto humanos, podía poner la pata en el fuego como garantía de que lo que afirmaba era cierto. Bueno, más bien había escuchado a varios humanos y luego había visto al cazador rubio salir al claro, en ese momento en el que ambos había encontrado sus miradas antes de que el cervitauro huyese espantado. 

Era necesario dar con lo que fuera que probara que en aquel bosque habían entrado humanos, no sabía cómo eran estos más lejos de lo que había leído en el diario y contemplado en el museo del terror del tío abuelo Stan. 

El día anterior estaba seguro de que había más de un humano, Dipper estaba seguro de que mutuamente se habían visto... y que estos finalmente fueron atacados u al menos dieron la impresión de huir de algo que les tomó por sorpresa.

Una pista, solo necesitaba una pista y...  
¡PROBARÍA QUE TODOS ESTABAN EN PELIGRO!

Negó con  la cabeza, pretendiendo con esto apartar cualquier sentimiento que se interpusiera en su tarea, lo primero era lo primero. Antes de avisar a nadie debía ponerse a buscar, aunque la misma búsqueda lo llevara lejos de aquel claro, (aunque si podía elegir esperaba no tener que aventurarse mucho más)

Cargando con nuevas energías comenzó a inspeccionar primero alrededor. La zona descubierta le brindaba esa sensación de exposición como si en cualquier momento pudiera ser atacado por lo que fuera. Tragó saliva hasta tres veces, en esos momentos le habría encantado estar con su hermana o con su rebaño de ciervos como mínimo. El silencio era peor que el rumor y los crujidos del bosque. 

Tras buscar meticulosamente por todo el lugar no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, recordaba lo que había visto y oído. La lluvia y el barro estaban siendo sus peores enemigos en ese momento. Pero cómo olvidar esos gritos de terror que salían de la espesura así como al cazador rubio que había escapado de entre los matorrales a rastras con arma en mano. El humano que vio se había deslizado dentro del claro y sin embargo no había nada que probase que había estado allí. 

No, no iba a rendirse. Había pasado una noche entera y aquel claro estaba muy expuesto al clima. Además que en ese tiempo habían podido pasar muchas cosas de las que él no  podía controlar ni conocer. No por ello se iba a rendir. Si no encontraba nada en el claro... Se obligó a tragar mientras la imagen mental se dibujaba en su cabeza con más nitidez, tendría que entrar en la espesura.

Por algún motivo aquello lo asustaba más que el hecho de permanecer allí expuesto como estaba.   
Pretendió cargarse de energía positiva y avanzar.  
Aún podía encontrar algo.  
Lo que fuera.

Con las patas de nuevo titubeantes volvió a remover los matorrales apartando las espinas y las ramas que se interponían en su camino, removiendo con patas y manos los arbustos para inspeccionarlos con  más detenimiento en busca de pistas. Apenas salía del claro y se sumergía en esa dirección cuando los vestigios simplemente comenzaron a surgir ante sus ojos. 

Con curiosidad se inclinó para tomar lo que reconoció como el casquillo de una bala, emocionado dibujo la escena de nuevo en su mente. Así que los humanos se habían defendido con sus armas, eso les había dado probabilidades de sobrevivir. 

Se quedó obnubilado contemplando el metal dorado, paseando sus falanges por una zona cortante desconocida para él que arañó las yemas de sus dedos e hizo saltar un poco de sangre fuera de la herida. Bueno, había tardado menos de lo que pensaba en herirse, tendría que tomar de nuevo un poco de la sangre de su melliza que llevaba guardada en la mochila a su espalda.   

Después de todo había sido previsor y aprovechando su falta de sueño la noche anterior se dedicó a cavilar sobre que podría llevar o no al claro. Así pues tomó no solo el diario sino también el “elixir milagroso” de Mabel por si terminaba siendo herido y tenía que escapar rápido. Se enfrentaba ante un monstruo desconocido y ante humanos armados que podían dispararle... tenía que estar preparado. 

Y por último llevaba un cuchillo. 

Resultaba estúpido defenderse con un arma como aquella cuando se enfrentaba a seres mucho más fuertes y peligrosos pero al menos le daba esa sensación de seguridad que le imbuían el falso sentimiento de que no estaba por completo desprotegido. 

Apenas tuvo tiempo de guardar el casquillo de bala antes de hallar un nuevo descubrimiento.

Primero pensó por su color blanquecino que era alguna clase de hongo, pero una mirada más detenida finalmente le hizo reconocer aquello que estaba justo debajo de una hoja. Como si esta hubiera caído oportunamente encima, arropándolo de tal manera que le había costado descubrirlo. 

Para su desgracia sabía muy bien lo que aquello era. Lo había visto incontables veces en el almuerzo de su hermana aunque la mayoría de las ocasiones se negara a mirar. Aguantando el asco tomó entre los dedos lo que parecía un pedazo de piel y músculo. 

Aguantó una arcada al soportar el pringoso pedazo, dándole la vuelta para revelar que aquello que había arrancado el pedazo de carne tenía una afilada dentadura de forma triangular. O al menos eso parecía por la incisión de los dientes. 

Con aquello podía imaginar que aquel pedazo de carne era humano. Lo afirmaba,  pues en el diario aparecía un estudio detallado sobre la dentadura de los humanos que al fin y al cabo no eran tan diferentes a la del propio cervitauro.

Así que el monstruo había buscado matar en lugar de alimentarse. De ser otro el caso se habría comido la carne en lugar de escupirla lejos tras arrancarla.  

Lo que significaba que posiblemente el monstruo que los había atacado tuviera dos dedos de frente como para detectar a los humanos como una amenaza. Pero era estúpido aquello, si de verdad un monstruo del bosque hubiera descubierto humanos... lo habría dicho ¿verdad?

Tras aquellas huellas veía cada vez más indicios de inteligencia. En cómo no solo el monstruo no estaba sino que tampoco los humanos. En como la tormenta se lo había llevado casi todo a excepción de un par de restos que por sí solos no decían la gran cosa sobre lo que allí había ocurrido. 

Dipper se mordió el labio, sintiéndose a cada instante más intranquilo sobre el tema y sobre lo que  
estaba descubriendo. Seguramente de ir a contárselo a alguien incluso tras mostrar lo que había encontrando sería echado hacía atrás. Porque en realidad todo lo que tenía podía ser confundido por cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo los casquillos de bala.

Pero él sabía lo que había visto.  
Y cada vez estaba más cerca de descubrir lo que allí sucedió.  
Aunque todo ello le llevara a la conclusión de una extraña conspiración. 

Más esperanzado el chico hizo acopio de fuerzas y siguió buscando.

Una vez que ya había encontrado algo no pudo evitar ver el resto, con la garganta seca comenzó a notar todo tipo de evidencias que iban desde trozos de carne hasta humedad de sangre, retales de ropa, herramientas, cabellos... Desde luego allí había ocurrido una carnicería, (ahora agradecía haber salido de allí lo más rápido que pudo) sin embargo aún había algo que le molestaba. Estaba encontrando muchas cosas pero estaba dando con poco para lo que se esperaría encontrar. 

Después de todo faltaba lo más importante ¿dónde estaban los humanos?

La lluvia, en esta ocasión era su gran enemiga pues habría limpiado la mayoría de la sangre que pudiera aportarle alguna pista sobre la dirección que habían tomado de haber logrado huir. La tormenta había arrastrado muchas de las pruebas que había encontrado bajo la maleza y el barro,  incluso la carne tenía ese aspecto pegajoso y frío de haber estado expuesto a la humedad, pero aún así...

No se podía culpar a la tormenta por todo, ya que  esto le estaba dando un mal sabor de boca...

Parecía de locos pero daba la impresión que lo que fuera que hubiera atacado a esos humanos se había encargado de recoger todo lo que estaba a la vista. Incluidos los propios humanos que no estaban por ningún lado y todo lo que había olvidado eran aquellas partes que terminaron desperdigadas dentro de la arbolada o hundida en la maleza. Suerte para Dipper que al menos había dado con algo. 

Con todo no le gustaba estar husmeando entre presagios de tan mal agüero como era la muerte. Una vez había captado su rastro en el hocico ya era imposible percibir otra fragancia en el ambiente. Y eso era mucho decir pues la tierra húmeda y el olor a bosque solía ser lo suficientemente potentes como para eliminar cualquier otro hedor.  

Una cosa que no reconocería fácilmente ante los demás era precisamente que su estómago se retorcía hasta con la mínima cosa que implicase algún ser vivo muerto. De verdad que no comprendía como los otros se las ingeniaban para tratar con el tema tan fácilmente. Al haber sido otro el caso  habría pedido ayuda con aquello que se le venía cada vez más grande para él. 

Aún así todos sus hallazgos palidecieron cuando finalmente se siguió adentrando en el bosque y poniendo distancia. Era extraño pero había captado en el aire un fuerte aroma o es que ya se había habituado a esa fragancia y ahora se le hacía más fácil de detectar y manejar.

Una parte de él sabía lo que estaba oliendo y seguía avanzando con las patas temblorosas de nuevo hundiéndose estas de manera incómoda en el barro. Otra parte le instaba a salir corriendo de allí ante la fuerte fragancia (instinto que de nuevo decidió ignorar).

No era el mejor siguiendo rastros, por lo general tenía el olfato agudo por si había cerca alguna clase de depredador que pudiera amenazar contra su seguridad, por ello hasta tres veces perdió la pista hasta que la encontró definitivamente. 

No era el día más adecuado como para transitar solo por el bosque. Una vez marchado el sol, las nubes pesadas aún amenazaban con descargar otra tromba de agua en cualquier momento. Eran de un tono gris casi negro, que escasamente dejaba pasar la luz del día en la espesura que de por si era bastante oscura. 

Con paso lento avanzó. Rascaba ocasionalmente con las pezuñas las manchas más oscuras de sangre adheridas a las hojas caídas, algunas veces tomando aquellas más impregnadas del rojo líquido y apropiándose de estas como había guardado toda prueba anterior. El barro le llegaba hasta las rodillas y cada paso que avanzaba se le hacía más difícil.

Quería pensar que aquello podría ser el rastro de un humano. Pero puesto que aún era joven y por lo general no lo dejaban ir muy lejos por su cuenta no podía estar 100% seguro de que aquel no fuera el olor del monstruo que atacó el día anterior a los humanos. 

Fueran uno y otro sentía que debía andar con pezuñas de plomo. No importaba cual de los dos fuera, ya que ambos eran iguales de peligrosos para el cervitauro en ese momento. Dipper se recordó por enésima vez que estaba haciendo allí y porqué había ido. Necesitaba de esa fuerza para avanzar. Sobre todo precisaba de su curiosidad, único motor que lo estaba llevando más y más lejos sin que se diera apenas cuenta. 

Expiró con fuerza, sus oscuros ojos miraban alrededor con cada paso que daba. Notaba como si cientos de ojos lo estuvieran viendo en ese instante, pero eso no tenía sentido. Todo estaba en su cabeza, solo andaba un poco asustado. 

Avanzó finalmente y a lo lejos pudo ver una figura agazapada al pie de un pino.

Se detuvo, parando por completo sus pasos para ver que era aquello. Estaba casi casi por completo cubierto de barro y hojarasca, tanto que casi podía mimetizarse con el ambiente. 

Su corazón dio un nuevo vuelco, una extraña emoción haciéndose acopio desde su cola hasta su cornamenta en forma de un inquieto temblor. Tragó saliva, removiendo las pezuñas sobre el barro como si quisiera avanzar y afirmarlo de una vez por todas. Pero al mismo tiempo, temiendo dar un paso más. 

¿Y si era?  
¿Y si no era?

A su mente acudieron las imágenes del diario referentes a los cazadores y cuán  peligrosos estos eran y aún así no podía evitar sentir una fascinación intrínseca por el ser que tenía delante. Con ello y haciendo oídos sordos a su propio instinto que lo animaba a salir corriendo de allí. Incluso su mente le instaba a regresar una vez que estuviera con el tío abuelo Stan y el resto de monstruos del bosque para que vieran su descubrimiento. 

Eso habría sido lo razonable.  
Pero en lugar de retroceder dio un paso tembloroso en su dirección.

Una vez que avanzó el resto de pasos se sucedieron uno tras otro  sin poder creerse lo que cada vez veía más de  cerca. La figura revelándose por momentos más y más humana.

Incluso sucio podía reconocer la forma de sus piernas y brazos. Con estos tapaba su rostro como si pretendiera protegerla de algo. Una vez más cerca notó un ligero temblor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Así que no estaba muerto, parecía de locos teniendo en cuenta toda la sangre que había alrededor suya. 

Al descubrir este hecho sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir huyendo. 

Quizás fue la postura desvalida, quizás fue que no se parecía en nada a las imágenes del terrible ser humano que había visto en el libro. Pero la impresión que aquella figura le daba despertaba una terrible compasión, similar a cuando veía un monstruo herido o moribundo por muy horrible que este fuera. 

Negó para sí por segunda vez, no podía dejarse engañar. Seguramente estaría esperando a que algún monstruo como él se acercase para convertirlo en trofeo de caza, aunque no veía ningún arma cerca... quizás y solo quizás de verdad estaba a las puertas a la muerte como parecía.

“Dipper, eres idiota” se dijo mientras volvía a avanzar. Sacó el cuchillo de su mochila como única defensa, sus patas tensas para salir de allí en cualquier momento a la mínima reacción del humano. Apretaba con tanta fuerza el cuchillo que sentía que iba a grabar las marcas de su empuñadura en su piel.

Finalmente llegó a su lado.

El humano no movió un ápice de si mismo ante la cercanía del cervitauro. El temblor en su cuerpo era muy escaso y cada vez menos frecuente. Había leído algo sobre la resistencia de los humanos y conocía por el diario que estos no tenían mucha tolerancia física al frío. Sin embargo andar enlodado y empapado parecía el menor de sus problemas.

Dipper se fijó que la tela de sus pantalones estaba rajada y que profundas  heridas en forma de arañazos se extendía a lo largo de las piernas y brazos. Algunas de ellas incluso revelaban el blanquecino hueso. Lo que fuera que lo había atacado era como mínimo terrible. 

Resultaba imposible que siguiera vivo.  
Y sin embargo no esperaba que esos espasmos fueran postmortem.

Sentía curiosidad por el rostro que cubría con aquellas manos, como si esa zona fuera la más desprotegida en ese instante. Tragó saliva, apretando el cuchillo mientras alargaba su mano libre para rozar la contraria. Apenas tuvo contacto dio varios pasos hacia atrás retrocediendo con el corazón acelerado a más no poder.

No había pasado absolutamente nada y sin embargo se había asustado. Se ruborizó fuertemente por haber reaccionado de esa manera. ¿Qué era acaso... un estúpido animal como para asustarse de lo que él mismo había hecho? Aclaró su garganta y regresó hacía el humano esta vez agarrando  
su mano con la propia y apartándola lejos de su rostro.

Una exclamación ahogada escapó de su garganta. Espantado tiró el cuchillo al suelo. Su rostro... no quería verlo mucho pues revolvía su estómago hasta lo indescriptible. Aquella faz no tan distinta de lo que estaba acostumbrado no solo estaba cubierta de sangre, sino que había sido terriblemente torturada. Ahogó un mugido, sintiendo lástima por el humano al ver que le habían arrancado un ojo de cuajo.

Mientras el otro permanecía entrecerrado, viró en dirección del cervitauro como acusándole con su mirada dorada el que no le estuviera prestando ningún tipo de ayuda. Lo peor de todo es que estaba todavía consciente. ¿Cuán doloroso sería estar en ese estado?

Negó, enfrentándose a aquella mirada que se le hacía acusadora. Había esperado encontrar humanos pero no en esa clase de estado tan lamentable. No importaba lo que fuera, como si se trataba de un terrible ser quema bosques, él no podía evitar comenzar a sentir una misericordia por aquel ser que debía estar sufriendo lo indescriptible  mientras esperaba que le llegara la muerte. 

Casi era mejor acabar con su vida y de ese modo terminar con su dolor.  
No había forma que estar en ese estado no fuera terriblemente agónico para él.  
Dipper buscó con la mano el cuchillo del suelo sin dejar de mirar al cazador y con esa convicción lo  levantó sobre su cabeza.  
Matarlo era lo más compasivo que podía hacer por él.  
Tragó saliva dejando caer el cuchillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de subir dos capítulos que tenía ya escritos de hace tiempo, también tengo ya montados el tercero y el cuarto. Solo queda que mi bella beta Lovi le de el visto bueno. 
> 
> Sé que esta página casi esta enteramente compuesta de lectores de habla inglesa. Por eso me ha hecho mucha ilusión leer comentarios de ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • El siguiente capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Bill.

\- ¿De verdad necesitas cargar dos cajas de munición? -Por segunda vez Pyronica planteó la misma pregunta.

Bill ya no sabía que responder. Hacía un par de segundos atrás que le había explicado a la única chica del grupo el motivo del porqué llevaban dos cajas completas de munición. Le gustara o no era la única respuesta que iba a darle y comenzaba a preocuparse de que esta comenzara a quejarse en cualquier momento.

Tomando fuerzas para no mandarla a la mierda puso los ojos en blanco. En ocasiones necesitaba mucha resistencia con los estúpidos de sus amigos pero eran los que tenía, así que se tenía que conformar por muy de quicio que éstos lo sacaran.

\- ¡Pacifire! -Chasqueó la lengua tras llamar a gritos el nombre de su amigo- ¡Dile a tu novia por qué diablos llevamos dos cajas de munición!

La cabeza del aludido asomó por la ventana del segundo piso. Él también parecía molesto con tener que dar explicaciones una y otra vez. Ya conocía a su novia, bueno, todos la conocían. Después de todo Pyronica había refregado su trasero por el 50% del grupo para desconocimiento de Pacifire que ignoraba completamente que los cuernos que tenía eran más grandes que su misma cabeza. 

\- No le hagas caso -Se recostó en la baranda portando una sonrisa que en realidad rebelaba lo capullo que podía llegar a ser. Simplemente tenía esa cara de “sí, soy gilipollas”- Tan solo está preocupada de que sobrepasemos el límite de armas permitido.

\- ¡Perdona! -Se escandalizó la pelirosa dando un fuerte golpe en el capó de Nessy, la furgo de Kryptos.

Si tan solo éste hubiera visto aquello le habría dado sin lugar a dudas un ataque al corazón. Era algo que la mayoría se podía imaginar desde que suponían que más que heterosexual su amigo era “furgosexual” o algo así.

\- ¡Es que no solo “llevamos más munición de la permitida”! -Se paró a explicar tras comprobar que Kryptos no estaba alrededor para regañarla - Es que por si fuera poco esta munición es “ilegal”

En ese momento Xanthar salió con otra caja que fue a dejar junto a las otras dos detrás de la furgoneta. Pyronica parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón y antes de que atacara con otra rabieta Pacifire regresó dentro para recoger las últimas cosas antes de marcharse.

\- Venga Pyronica. -Terminó por cansarse Bill. Lanzó entonces una mirada elocuente que la chica captó completamente a la ventana donde había desaparecido un segundo atrás Pacifire. Solo entonces el rubio pasó una mano por la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia si de una manera más provocativa que amistosa.

\- Venga Pyronica… -Repitió en esta ocasión en su oído apenas en un susurro- Va a ser divertido, no te preocupes por esto -Apegó su nariz al cabello rosado de la chica, gesto que la hizo estremecer- Este viaje es por Hectorgon, ¿recuerdas? Vamos a pasarlo bien, ¿sí?

El recién mencionado salió de la casa y se paró al ver lo cercanos que estaban el rubio y la chica, solo entonces apretó los dientes y avisó con la mirada a Bill. Este por toda respuesta besó el cabello de la contraria y se apartó. Unos segundos después Pacifire terminó por salir de la vivienda para cerrarla con llave tras de sí. 

-Tan solo es que ya la conocéis - Pacifire continuó con la conversación que habían dejado en el balcón como si intentara explicar porqué su novia era así- Recién termina de acabar la carrera de Derecho, así que todas esas leyes... le están friendo el cerebro.

\- ¿Qué? -Volvió a molestarse la chica yendo hacia su novio quien ni si quiera tenía el graduado escolar.

Bill por toda respuesta se llevó ambos dedos a los ojos refregándoselos cansado. ¿Tendría que soportar un viaje de cuatro horas en la misma furgoneta con semejantes fenómenos? No sabría si podría soportarlo pero más lejos de allí casi agradecía que la mitad del grupo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para hacer aquel último favor a Hectorgon. 

Apenas hacía una semana que Hectorgon les había dicho que le acababan de dar trabajo en Holanda. Todos, sin excepción se habían quedado perplejos. En parte porque ninguno esperaba que aquel NINI se decidiera a trabajar alguna vez en su vida y mucho menos que fuera a irse no solo a otro estado sino a otro continente. 

Todos habían quedado en shock. Obvio se alegraban por él y eso era extraño pues la amistad que tenían reflejaba más conveniencia que verdadera amistad, por ello fue una sorpresa que incluso él tomara aquella noticia como algo bueno para el chico. 

Por ello casi ninguno se negó a cumplirle ese último capricho antes de marcharse cuando Hectorgon, más tocado por el alcohol de lo que le gustaría, pidió como deseo de despedida el cazar un oso antes de irse a un país que ni si quiera permitía tener un arma en casa. 

¿Qué importaba que estuviera prohibido cazar osos? ¿Qué importaba que la temporada de caza se hubiera cerrado tan solo un mes antes? Allí iban ellos como buenos amigos a matar a un jodido oso para que su compañero se llevara un último gran recuerdo de su amada patria. Es por esto que ahora todos cargaban cualquier cosa que fueran a necesitar en la furgoneta. 

No era la primera vez que iban a cazar juntos. Solo había pasado un mes desde que todos terminaron celebrando con una gran caza mayor el cierre de temporada así que ninguno de ellos era inexperto en el tema. La misma Pyronica, tan en contra de ir, era una tiradora magnífica y Bill solía ser llamado como “el jodido cazador que mató a la madre de Bambi” por su costumbre de dejar huérfano a todos los cervatillos. 

Por ello sabían cuan pesados eran los guardabosques, especialmente cuando se terminaba la temporada y descubrían que aún había gente con más ganas de fiesta. Las leyes eran especialmente duras con ellos, pobrecitos, que lo único que deseaban era matar uno o dos animales más. 

Y era precisamente por esto que habían tardado una semana en decidirse que iban a hacer respecto a la caza del oso porque para empezar no era como si pudieran ir a cualquier bosque y matar al primer oso que encontraran. Desde el momento en el que era ilegal, muchas cosas podían jugar en su contra; desde ser descubiertos por los guardabosques y detenidos como el hecho de que salir cargando un oso, (que como mínimo era más que cantoso). 

Ya casi se habían rendido cuando Kryptos llegó con la solución en el grupo. Su padre, un señor que Bill consideraba muy majo, le había dicho que había un bosque en Oregón que por su mala fama de encantado no tenía ningún guardabosque a un kilómetro a la redonda. Parecía de locos pero tras investigar un poco pudieron afirmar que efectivamente esa zona estaba llena de leyendas y que la población cercana mantenía sus reparos a la hora de acercarse.

Para ellos que escasamente creían en cuentos de brujas, aquel bosque se les presentaba como la solución a absolutamente todos sus problemas. 

\- Joder, tíos... muchas gracias por esto. -Volvió a repetir por enésima vez Hectorgon desde el asiento trasero.

\- Da las gracias una vez más y... -Amenazó Xanthar que pretendía estar dormido.

\- Os voy a echar de menos. -Explotó dándole a Xanthar un fuerte abrazo que hizo que este chocara completamente contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

\- Eih, cómo hagáis daño a Nessy os saco de la furgo a patadas… -Regañó desde el asiento del conductor Kryptos.

Bill suspiró viendo sus temores cumplidos cuando efectivamente el viaje se basó en toda clase de peleas y comentarios estúpidos por parte de sus amigos. Fueron tres horas más de su vida que podía haber gastado de manera más productiva. Si no fuera porque le divertían, ni si quiera se plantearía juntarse con idiotas como aquellos. 

Uno de los grandes motivos por los que Nessy era el amor platónico de Kryptos es que esta no era una furgoneta cualquiera. El tipo la había desmontado y editado casi por completo en su taller durante años y como resultado está no solo tenía una pintura ideal de camuflaje que les vendría muy bien para su cometido, sino que había subido la suspensión del vehículo y abierto el hueco de las yantas para que cupieran unas ruedas 4x4 con las cuales pudieron entrar en el bosque sin problemas y atravesar el desnivelado terreno. 

Tras horas de viaje lograron al fin llegar a Oregón. El bosque en sí no tenía ninguna entrada como muchos otros preparados con un acceso para vehículos, así que nada más divisaron una planicie más abierta abandonaron el carril y se sumergieron en la espesura. 

La furgoneta no paraba de quejarse de los baches y chocaba continuamente con ramas que partía o se llevaba para delante. Avanzaban lento pues en ocasiones veían que el camino no tenía salida y tenían que recular sobre lo recorrido y tomar una buena ruta.  

Solo tardaron una hora en descubrir el porqué aquel bosque tenía fama de encantado.

A medida que avanzaban las zonas luminosas y verdosas se iban perdiendo, el musgo crecía por los troncos casi como si ahogara a estos. Las copas de los árboles entrelazaban sus ramas dejando cada vez menos visibilidad al cielo hasta el punto de que este desapareció por completo dejándolos en una siempre eterna penumbra. El nivel de humedad cambió drásticamente y a medida que iban abriéndose camino se topaban con un frío que antes no sentían además de una pesada niebla que incluso al quita-nieblas de la furgo  le costaba diluir.

\- ¿Por qué nos paramos? -Preguntó Pacifire cuando Kryptos detuvo repentinamente la furgoneta.  
\- Ya no se puede avanzar -Respondió tras sacar las llaves y sin previo aviso bajarse por la puerta de copiloto saltando sobre Bill pues veía imposible escapar de otra forma.  
\- ¿No podemos volver a recular? -Preguntó Pyronica aún desde dentro.  
\- Ya hemos reculado tres veces -Señaló Bill poniendo los ojos en blanco y bajándose él también - Y ya es la tercera vez que nos topamos con este muro de árboles.  
\- ¿Muro?

Solo cuando se hubo bajado la fémina comprobó que abruptamente el bosque se cerraba de una manera extraña justo para abrirse más adelante. La distancia entre la vegetación dejaba escaso medio metro para avanzar. Desde luego formaciones como esa habrían contribuido a que la gente también pensara que a partir de ese punto pareciera que el bosque prohibía la entrada de extraños.

\- Qué miedo da todo esto… -Fue esta vez Hectorgon quien señaló aquello apuntando la linterna hacía la cara de Xanthar quien reculó y cayó sobre su trasero para risa de todos.

\- Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías y vamos a reconocer el terreno. -Habló Bill en un tono bajo.

Sus botas crujieron sobre la hojarasca del terreno, aquello hizo que desviara la vista al suelo con ambas cejas fruncidas. Pese a la niebla las hojas estaban completamente secas, con ese clima inmundo que habían estado atravesando como mínimo debían estar mojadas y sin embargo...

\- ¡Mierda! -se quejó Pacifire distrayendo al rubio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No tenemos cobertura. 

Con aquello se llevó un rodamiento de ojos por parte del rubio que veía completamente estúpido el intento de su amigo de hacerse una selfie en medio de la nada. 

-Deja de ser tan gilipollas, ¿puedes?-perdió poco a poco la paciencia que le quedaba.

Era obvio que no iba a haber cobertura en ese bosque apartado de la mano del hombre, sin mencionar que subir una selfie a instagram proclamando “Aquí de caza con la pandi” resultaba cuando menos aconsejable desde el momento que estaban haciendo algo completamente ilegal. Sin embargo antes de poder explicar nada se adelantó Pyronica, arrebatándole a su novio el móvil antes de pasar a regañarle. 

Con eso Bill olvido completamente la extraña pista que había encontrado. 

-A ver, panda de estúpidos –insultó Bill tras llevarse la mano a la cara- Vamos a coger las escopetas  y vamos a entrar a reconocer el terreno -repitió, enfundándose la propia a la espalda y llevándose una tira de cartuchos.

\- Creo que antes tengo que mear -interrumpió Hectorgon.

\- Pues ve -gruñó para sí, tirándole su  escopeta a Pyronica, quien la tomó al vuelo antes de irse por su cuenta entre el muro de árboles seguido por esta mientras el resto de trogloditas se paraban a mear en algún árbol de la zona.

\- Son idiotas -coincidió en sus pensamientos la graduada en derecho tras alcanzar a Bill, dentro de la formación boscosas.

\- Ya -respondió este encendiéndose un cigarrillo, no sabía porque estaba de tan mal humor... pero tenía una extraña sensación desde que se habían bajado de la furgoneta como si no estuvieran solos y algo los estuviera observando- Este bosque me pone los pelos de punta.

Asintió para sí avanzando, no solo era la humedad y la niebla sino que también estaba el hecho de que desde hacía un buen rato no había visto ningún pájaro ni ardilla entre los árboles, cualquier sonido que hiciera por muy silencioso que fuera el cazador resultaba ensordecedor.

\- Es extraño, sí… -dobló sus labios en una mueca cargando el arma, a diferencia del rubio ella la portaba quizás por miedo entre sus manos. 

Una vez que se hubieron incorporado el resto, el grupo de seis emprendió su camino a través del bosque hacía su interior. A su paso iban dejando todo tipo de cepos. Desde luego no iban a ver  un oso por aquella zona tan lejos de cualquier fuente de agua. Pero confiaban que algo de sustancia cayera en las trampas para tener algo de cenar aquella noche. 

Durante dos horas no toparon con ningún ser vivo. Ninguno de ellos quería señalar aquello por no impacientar a los otros pero como mínimo era más que raro. Los bosques eran muy distintos a las ciudades, claro que no había ruido... claro que era como un mundo aparte lleno de silencio. Pero aquello era excesivo. 

No habían escuchado si quiera el arrullo lejano de algún ave u roedor. Ni si quiera se habían cruzado con un mísero insecto, casi parecía que los únicos que allí estaban eran ellos y eso causaba una sensación de desasosiego incluso cuando se suponía que ninguno de ellos creía realmente en historias de terror. 

\- ¿Os acordáis cuando vimos la bruja de Blair? -Kryptos se decidió a romper el silencio.

\- No... -interrumpió Bill girándose para encarar a su amigo- Ni se te ocurra sugestionarnos con algo como eso...

\- Solo digo...

\- Esto es un poco raro ¿no? -Xanthar puso en palabras también su extrañeza.

\- Chicos... -llamó Hectorgon.

\- No vamos a empezar con la sugestión en grupo, me niego a que nos caguemos todos por no encontrar un puto animal en casi 7 km que llevamos recorridos.

\- Cierto, esto tiene que tener una explicación -apretó la fémina su escopeta en un abrazo.

\- Chicos...

\- Pero esto grita “bosque encantado” ¿Qué era eso que tu padre decía, Kryptos? -volvió a la carga Xanthar.

\- Que decían que estaba encantado.

\- ¿Veis? -recalcó la evidencia. 

\- Es un poco raro, sí… -coincidió Pyronica no pudiendo negar eso.

Bill por toda respuesta se volvió a llevar la mano a la cara ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que una panda de adultos se mearan encima de miedo cuando habían llegado tan lejos. Él había estudiado ciencias así que suponía que todo aquello tenía una perfecta explicación aunque en ese momento no pudiera dársela.

\- Chicos...

\- Tampoco hemos visto ningún totem de bruja o como se llame -continuó Kryptos.

\- Idiota, porque este no es el bosque de la bruja de Blair -se giró Xanthar - debe ser de otra bruja -señaló como evidente. 

\- Vamos a dejarlo. -Bill terció dando la orden- En unas horas se va a poner oscuro así que regresemos a la furgo y mañana cuando seáis menos gallinas volveremos a salir.

\- Chicos...

\- ¿Y si nos vamos a casa? -Pacifire habló por primera vez, mostrando que no era más que un bebe cagón.

\- Chicos...

\- No voy a conducir otras cuatro horas de regreso -se ofuscó Kryptos.

\- Chicos...

\- Pues no conduzcas, yo lo haré -cortó Pacifire.

\- Chicos...

\- Si piensas que voy a dejarte conducir a Nessy estás...

No pudo terminar de hablar antes de recibir una boñiga en plena cara que hizo que cerrara la boca inmediatamente. Todas las miradas se giraron para ver a Hectorgon quien había lanzado la boñiga a Kryptos. 

Estaba agazapado, limpiándose ahora la mano en su pantalón. Por lo visto llevaba un buen rato intentando que todos le prestaran atención sin conseguirlo. Una vez captó la mirada de todos señaló el montículo de heces con el que había topado.

La discusión se detuvo y todos se volcaron a analizar aquellos rastros como si de un gran hallazgo se tratara.

\- ¿Están frescas? -preguntó Bill avanzando hasta inclinarse junto a su amigo.

\- Y tan fresca -dijo asqueado Kryptos retirándose los restos de la mejilla y frotándose con su chaleco la cara- Esta mierda aún está caliente.

Pyronica bufó asqueada.

\- ¿Son de ciervo? -preguntó Hectorgon.

-Eso parece -analizó Bill una, portaba una sonrisa. 

Aquello solucionaba cualquier preocupación que les hubiera ocupado en las últimas dos horas. Era la prueba de que había animales en ese bosque, solo que quizás eran más tímidos que a los que estaban acostumbrados. 

Ni bruja de Blair ni cuentos de terror.  
Aquel era un bosque como cualquier otro. 

\- Si miráis más adelante se pueden ver aún las huellas -señaló tras raspar en la tierra y encontrar marcas de pezuñas. 

Bill entrecerró los ojos. Lo más inteligente era seguir aquella pista y así llevarse algo para comer. Un venado pesaba casi 90 kg de pura carne, así que podría ser una cena consistente aquella noche además de que les serviría como trofeo si no eran tan idiotas como para dispararle en la cabeza. Sin contar que dar con aquel rebaño sería perfecto para terminar de matar cualquier tipo de leyenda rural que hubieran escuchado respecto a  ese bosque. 

\- Vamos a por uno -ordenó más que sugirió comenzando a seguir la pista.

Le importaba muy poco la opinión del resto. Ya desde hacía tiempo se proclamaba el rubio como el cabecilla de aquel grupo, (por razones más que obvias), y lejos de disgustarle la idea a los demás estos se sentían más cómplices con seguir a alguien antes de tener que pelear o decidir las cosas por ellos mismos. Así que seguir a Bill era ya lo normal. 

Les llevó menos de los esperado alcanzar al rebaño. No estaba muy lejos de donde habían encontrado las heces y para su fortuna en lugar de estar ocultos en la espesura, el pequeño grupo de ciervos estaban increíblemente expuestos. Aquel claro parecía casi caído del cielo. 

Sin necesidad de coordinación y moviéndose ya por la experiencia de haber salido de caza decenas de veces los seis echaron pecho al suelo, sin importarles si quiera un ápice el manchar las prendas de camuflaje de barro y hojas. Se movían cargando las escopetas en los hombros, desplazándose con tan solo los codos para mantenerse lo más ocultos que pudieran detrás de los arbustos.

Todos sentían una muda y grotesca emoción cuando contemplaron la entrañable escena de un pequeño rebaño de ciervos pastar tranquilos en el claro. El macho se mantenía alerta de cualquier peligro aunque no tenía ni la mitad de tensión que aquellos a los que solían dar caza pues en ocasiones inclinaba su cabeza para pastar junto a las hembras. Como si en verdad no tuviera mucho que temer. 

Bill sonrió. Fue el primero en ajustar la mira de su escopeta en dirección a una cierva que estaba dando en ese momento de mamar a su cría. Claro... podría considerarse esa fijación insana casi como su fetiche. Después de todo aquella hembra llevaba su nombre desde el momento que se señaló a sí misma como “madre”

Estaba a punto de disparar cuando correteando fuera de las piernas de la misma hembra salió un niño apartándose del grupo de ciervos para corretear por el claro. Bill tardó un largo segundo en salir de su estupor y fijarse que aquel niño no era precisamente un “niño” normal. 

En un principio no parecía más que un niño de no más de doce años... no muy alto pero tampoco muy bajo. Encontrar a un crío allí ya era bastante raro pero ese en especial era todo un fenómeno. 

La mitad superior de su cuerpo se veía como la de una persona normal y corriente. Bueno quizás no tan normal, quiso convencerse, ya que tras fijarse mejor pudo apreciar que sus “orejas” no eran como las suyas o como las de cualquier persona que conociera sino que caían a ambos lados de su cabeza como las de los venados que le acompañaban. Su cara estaba llena de pecas blancas y juraría que aquello que crecía en su cabeza eran astas de ciervo. Pero  aquellos detalles “mínimos” fácilmente concebibles en cualquier fiesta de Halloween no fueron los que provocaron que abriera la boca de par en par de pura incredulidad. 

Lo que de verdad hizo que Bill se quedara anonadado además de provocar la exclamación ahogada de sus amigos fue el cuerpo del niño. O más bien la mitad inferior de este. Partiendo de la cadera ya no había nada humano en aquel. En lugar de tener piernas humanas como cualquiera de ellos habría esperado; el niño-ciervo- “o lo que fuera” caminaba sobre cuatro patas peludas increíblemente similares a las de los ciervos. Incluso una peluda y respingona cola se movía de un lado a otro mientras se desplazaba por el claro. 

Bill no tenía ni idea del tipo de alucinación que estaba teniendo. 

¿Qué clase de droga se había fumado para ver aquello?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de repente por un fuerte grito que hirió el mismo claro. Un grito aterrador hizo que todos se giraran a la de una para ver como Hectorgon era arrastrado dentro del bosque. 

¿Qué diablos?

Fue cuestión de segundos o quizás milésimas de segundo en los cuales se desató una tormenta. De repente el bosque se abatía sobre ellos. Era como vivir en una pesadilla estando despierto. Todo se nublaba y carecía de total lógica. La niebla se cerraba sobre ellos más intensa que los instantes antes de llegar al claro y un hedor como a podredumbre embargó sus fosas nasales.  Las ramas que antes se veían tan lejos del suelo se ceñían amenazadoras sobre los chicos, sus ojos barrieron alrededor buscando a todos. Quienes observaban desconcertados los alrededores. Parecían estar sufriendo las mismas alucinaciones ¿Por qué eso era? ¿No?

Tragó saliva sintiendo como un sentimiento de terror que antes allí no había estado se agarraba fuertemente en su estómago. Apretándolo casi con tanta intensidad como comenzó a agarrar su escopeta en dirección a donde un segundo antes había desaparecido Hectorgon. Un único grito y no se había escuchado nada más. Iluso, pues Bill no podía ni llegar a imaginarse justo lo que se les venía encima. 

Todos estaban mirando por donde su amigo había sido arrastrado un segundo antes. A causa de ello nadie percibió que justo en el lado contrario una enorme figura que en ningún momento llegó a distinguirse del todo se abatía sobre los restantes. La mitad no tuvieron ni tiempo de gritar antes de lo que parecía un reptil gigante les arrancara de un bocado la garganta y cerrara su enorme cola alrededor de sus cuerpos hasta romper todos sus huesos. 

Los siguientes momentos fueron demasiado rápidos y agónicos para llegar a comprenderlos y todo lo que su cuerpo le pidió era salir de allí cuanto antes. Un pavor se instaló en la boca de su estómago alzándose en forma de bilis cuando vio la cabeza de Pacifire ser arrancada por la figura monstruosa. 

Rápido y sin incorporarse del todo se arrastró rumbo a aquel claro abierto buscando un lugar donde  poder estar menos expuesto y así usar su arma. Necesitaba defenderse era lo único que tenía claro mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas. 

Como no comprendía lo que estaba pasando todo lo que podía hacer era ponerse a salvo desde algún lugar lejano. Huir… Necesitaba correr lejos. Pero el temblor de sus manos y piernas le impedían levantarse. 

Así que retrocedió, entrando al claro. 

Ni si quiera habían pasado unos minutos desde que vio al niño-ciervo y sin embargo allí seguía, enfocando unos ojos como platos en su dirección. Por tan solo un instante sus miradas se encontraron antes de que el ser saliera huyendo a toda prisa y Bill... bueno, él luchaba por seguir arrastrándose. Disparó y el sonido quedó camuflado por la tormenta que tan misteriosamente había aparecido. 

Un repentino silencio se estableció. Solo perturbado por el quedo sonido de la lluvia romper contra la tierra.

Notaba su respiración agitada.

El rubio no tuvo una segunda oportunidad de disparar antes de que una larga y escamosa cola saliera de entre los arbustos y le rodeara con fuerza comenzando a aprisionarle. 

La presión que la cola ponía en su cuerpo amenazaba con partirlo antes incluso de ahogarlo. Un grito ahogado salió de su cuerpo al notar como la presión hizo que las cuencas de sus ojos se abrieran de par en par hasta que uno de ellos literalmente explotó seguido de un sonoro “crack” de sus huesos al quebrarse. 

Todo se volvió oscuro.

Escasamente le pareció escuchar palabras a lo lejos cuando recuperó ligeramente el conocimiento mas no entendía que estaba sucediendo, no comprendía. Un fuerte dolor le atenazó haciendo que se retorciera y se llevara ambas manos a la cara. 

Pero incluso este movimiento le supuso un verdadero infierno más al comprender que su cara ardía literalmente. Quería gritar, llorar... pero no podía.

Un mudo grito se ocultó en su garganta cuando encajó la vista en la fémina inerte que tenía justo enfrente. Juraría que la que estaba delante de él era Pyrónica o lo que quedaba de ella. Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Todo y aún así...

La bilis salió antes de que si quiera pudiera controlarla y manchó toda su mejilla.  Tosió, sintiendo por un momento como se iba a ahogar en su propio vomito. No quería mirar, no quería reconocer que la zorra de su amiga estaba muerta justo enfrente de él...

Aunque él tampoco estaba muy “vivo” en ese instante, quiso reírse de sí mismo al reconocer que estaba muy cerca de irse al otro barrio también.

De nuevo la conversación captó su atención. Apenas pudo escuchar nada sobre el ensordecedor sonido, ni si quiera tenía fuerzas como para descifrarlas. Sin embargo su instinto le instaba a que se alejara lo más que pudiera  de allí y de lo que fuera que estaba hablando. Por lo general su instinto nunca le había fallado y esa ocasión no era diferente.  
Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. Antes de que aquello que los había atacado descubriera que seguía vivo...

Un jadeo escapó desde su garganta al intentar incorporarse y notar que su cuerpo no le permitía moverse mucho desde la posición en la que estaba. Se sentía inútil y el dolor como mil agujas  clavándose en su piel tampoco resultaba de ayuda. Pero tenía que irse de allí. Aunque no tuviera las fuerzas, aunque estuviera a punto de morir debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible. 

Se mordió los labios flexionando ambos brazos solo para descubrir que uno de ellos estaba roto. Afortunadamente había quedado completamente afónico por lo que el grito no llegó a sonar fuera de sus labios, cayó de nuevo bajo su propio peso. Lágrimas manaban desde sus ojos. 

Aquel cuerpo nunca le había fallado y sin embargo ahora le era  imposible controlarlo.

Pero no se rindió. 

No reconocía donde estaba pero sabía que debía desplazarse en dirección contraria a donde provenía el sonido. Así poco a poco y aguantando todo lo que pudo comenzó de manera lenta a arrastrase. Notaba como la sangre manaba por su cara y miembros abriendo las heridas que recién habían comenzado a cicatrizar. Por su mente pasó la ida de encontrar la muerte antes por la pérdida de sangre que siendo asesinado por lo que fuera que les había atacado. Más aquello no amilanó su determinación de salir de allí y dejar todo atrás.

Dejar los inertes cuerpos de sus amigos.  
Dejar la peligrosa zona.  
Dejar aquellos hechos sin explicación.

Debía huir, no sabía muy bien a donde pero debía salir de allí aun cuando daba por hecho que obtener ayuda en un bosque donde nadie sabía que estaban y en el estado en el que se encontraba era imposible. Y aún así avanzó hasta que de nuevo cayó exhausto. Pero en esta ocasión su cuerpo no le permitió avanzar.  
No le dejó moverse ni un ápice.

Notó su consciencia bailar. De nuevo una sensación de vértigo volvía a despegarlo del mundo en el que estaba. Poco a poco, agonizando por cada pequeño gesto se intentó abrazar así mismo. Como si así pudiera detener el sangrado y el dolor.

De qué manera más patética iba a morir. 

El rubio tembló ligeramente recuperando poco a poco la consciencia, siéndole imposible moverse en un principio. Se encontraba atrapado en su propio cuerpo notando como si todo él estuviera dormido. Un doloroso hormigueo le recorría desde las puntas de los dedos hasta la base de su frente. Ni si quiera sabía que esa parte pudiera dormirse hasta ese momento pero efectivamente lo había hecho. 

Volvió a temblar, esta vez con más intensidad cuando notó como algo le rodeaba por la espalda, alzando su cuerpo. ¿Tan ligero era? Sintió ganas de gritar de dolor al percibir como era obligado a mover una parte que se había quedado dormida. Pero ya le era imposible abrir si quiera los ojos cuanto menos los labios. Así que contuvo todo el sonido en su garganta sin que el alarido llegara a salir realmente de esta. Solo emitiendo un ligero gruñido que se hacía eco del de su estómago vacío.

Algo suave tocó en ese momento sus labios empujando estos para que se entreabrieran. Incluso sin su vista podía saber que eran los de otro. Siéndole imposible cualquier tipo de oposición dejó que lo que reconocía como una persona abriera su boca. Y las  uniera en un beso ¿Un beso? Sintió ganas de toser cuando tan solo un segundo después  un líquido comenzó a deslizarse dentro. El sabor de su propia sangre mató cualquier tipo de sabor, la sensación de asfixia le sobrevino antes de comenzar a tragar lo que fuera que le estuvieran dando.

No supo lo sediento que estaba hasta que notó bajar el líquido por su esófago.  A pesar de no poder percibir el sabor el alivio inmediato que sintió en ese instante le supo a gloria. Con un efecto casi mágico que hizo que recuperara un poco de su percepción como si el aquello que le habían dado a beber tuviera algún tipo de facultad reanimadora en él. 

La boca se apartó. Hubo un par de segundos de espera antes de que volviera a unirse y  brindarle un trago. Para la tercera vez Bill ya se encontraba mejor. Notaba que podía mover su cuerpo ligeramente para  buscar la boca contraria.

Necesitaba más de aquello. 

-Arg, no me metas la lengua -escuchó una aguda voz quejarse.

El sonido alertó a Bill que persiguió con la cabeza de donde provenía. Quería pedir más pero de nuevo las palabras eran incapaces todavía de salir. Un leve gorgoteo se escuchaba desde la base de su garganta casi suplicante.

-Tsk... Deja de tirarlo todo, ¿quieres? -una mano paso por su mentón secándoselo-Asqueroso.

Bill jadeó, alzando el mentón reclamando más. Le importaba una mierda quien le estuviera dando el líquido boca a boca. Se sentía sediento. 

-Ya voy, ya voy... -dijo exasperada la voz chillona.

En esta ocasión Bill pudo escuchar como el otro bebía y se llenaba los carrillos antes de pegar su boca a la del rubio para que este bebiera. No sabía quién era pero en ese momento le estuvo completamente agradecido por hacer aquello por él.

\- Sería bueno que comieras algo -señaló tras retirarse.

Bill notó como una mano pequeña comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello. Aquel simple gesto le mandó ráfagas de dolor por toda la espina dorsal. Sintió un pequeño jadeo escapar de su garganta. Aún así se contuvo para no volver a emitirlo. En ese momento se sentía más indefenso de lo que se había estado en su vida por lo que aquel amable gesto al mismo tiempo que le dañaba le reconfortaba de igual forma. 

\- Tienes demasiada fiebre -dudó la voz.

Los brazos que le sujetaban para que se mantuviera incorporado le devolvieron al suelo. Bill más consciente percibió como la persona desaparecía.

Tardó  unos minutos en regresar. Al llegar notó como se tumbaba a su lado, acunando su cabeza sobre un plano pecho. 

Bill no estaba muy consciente de lo que pasaba pero inconscientemente buscaba el calor del cuerpo contrario. 

Los latidos contrarios consiguieron acunarle hasta que de nuevo le ganó el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno la cosa empieza a cobrar sentido.  
> Bill tenía su propio squad.  
> Le estoy muy agradecida a Lovi por corregírmelo tan rápido 


End file.
